


The Humpty-Dumpty

by MariekoWest



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Reality – What If?, Bad Ending(?), Canon Male-Hermaphroditic Piccolo, Cyborg-Namek Sex, Dark & Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, Experimentation & Torture (Mentions of), Gothic Erotic, Ideologically Sensitive, Impregnation(?), M/M, Multiple Rape (Mentions of), NSFW, Other, Porn With Some Plot(?), R-18, Story #227, Uke Piccolo, Vaginal Penetration, ゲロＰ, 腐向け, 飯Ｐ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariekoWest/pseuds/MariekoWest
Summary: What if…?Before Perfect Cell, there was Piccolo.





	The Humpty-Dumpty

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️**DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE DARK SEXUAL THEMES!** ⚠️  
(I may have been remiss in not including a forewarning before since I posted this in a rush.) This could be triggering for some because of its very dark nature; and because, well– _Dr Gero_. So yeah, if he gives you the creeps even when he isn't doing much, then him sexually assaulting someone (much younger) will definitely freak you out. I've already added a bunch of descriptive tags to go with the AO3 default ones; from this point on, it's all up to you.

  
(Right. So, this story was inspired by this very suggestive image. Just to give you an idea. Let's just say, I got tired of waiting for someone else to do it. Mehehe.)  
(…Is it just me, or is it always Piccolo getting molested by the baddies? I swear. #UkePiccoloFTW!)

* * *

PICCOLO WAS CAUGHT OFF-GUARD. He had placed himself out in the open, high up in mid-air to serve as the lookout while the other Z-Senshi scoured the rocky terrain below. It would have been extremely foolhardy for the enemy to single him out of all the other easier prey—would have been suicide to attack him in plain sight. But he realized his grave miscalculation with some chagrin much too late. A simple decoy would have proven a potent enough distraction for the rest of his company if for some unforeseen and highly improbable reason, one of the cyborgs wanted to target him alone. And it so happened, that things were exactly as he had not foreseen.

Unbeknownst to everyone, their evil genius nemesis has had his cybernetic eyes on the Earth-born Namek for a long time now. The Z-Senshi were a strong bunch – the Saiya-blooded ones especially, raw and vestigial as they were; but they were directionless, almost brutish and unsophisticated. It didn’t match the idealized brand of perfection he imbued his works with. The more he played god, the more he needed his creations to be, not only strong but beautiful; not only superior in power, but equally so, in intellect. And there he was in the midst of a pack of strong warriors… The three-eyed man, the little monk, scar-face, the monkey boy’s spawn, and… the Super Namek. He had quite the pickings to choose from. But really, he didn't have to think twice…

Piccolo was one of a kind. A creature of vastly untapped potential, not only in terms of physical development and evolution, but of mystical powers as well. The alluring complexities of asexuality and hermaphroditism combined with remarkable regenerative capabilities and superior intelligence made it impossible for Gero not to want to own him. Oh, all the endless pleasures and possibilities of having an almost immortal test subject who could take almost any kind of punishment! It could be said that Piccolo Daimaoh Jr was his "perfect creation" waiting to be realized– the inspiration behind Cell before he even knew it; that one toy that he always dreamed of owning and breaking, dismantling down to the very last part just so he could have the joy of putting Piccolo back together again with his very own hands, however which way he desired.

“_Eenie, meenie, miney, moe… Catch the Namek by the toe… Even if he squirms, I won’t let go…”_

While there wasn’t much "squirming" at all, Gero had no difficulty not letting go. He was upon his prey in a flash and his Ki absorbers made short work of all the fight in the green-skinned warrior. Piccolo clawed at his captor, trying desperately to pull free; but his energy was being drained from his mouth faster than his body could compensate. By the time the enemy loosened its grip on him, he flopped down and hung limply from his captor’s arms, body as heavy as lead.

…

‘_Gohan…!’_

Gohan’s ears perked at his mentor’s mental distress call. He exploded into action, flying straight towards the spot where the signal originated from. He nearly ran into Piccolo himself as he cleared a rock wall.

“Piccolo-san!” he hissed, “Are you—?”

“Hurry!” the Namek wheezed, taking big gulps of air. “It was Gero! He tried to incapacitate me but I managed to fend him off!” he pointed a finger far westward, where the city lay. “He fled that way as soon as he heard you approaching!”

By that time, the other Z-Soldiers were hovering around the two of them. They all looked in the direction Piccolo had pointed to.

“They lured us out here to steal our Ki!” Yamcha seethed.

“…And when that didn’t work, they headed right back to where there’s an infinite supply,” Kririn finished with a grimace.

“They can feed off every single Earthling but I doubt those monsters will ever be sated.” Tenshinhan said grimly, bracing for flight.

Piccolo gingerly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “They’re still baiting us. It’s superhuman Ki they’re after and they won’t stop until they get it.”

“In that case, we’d best stick together,” said Kririn as he took off following Tenshinhan’s lead with Yamcha flying close by. “Let’s go!”

“Are you sure you’re alright, Piccolo-san?” Gohan put a hand on his master’s arm before he took off. “You’re temperature and Ki levels are frighteningly low.”

“I’m fine, Gohan.” He smiled at his student. “I’ll recover in no time. For now, we must make haste.”

The young demi-Saiyajin nodded with a smile back. “Okay.”  


…

Piccolo felt his body being lowered atop some broad slanted rock face. All the while, he wondered how they had, so far, somehow managed to evade detection. He laboured to regain control of his mind and body. But even then, the enemy’s hand remained over his mouth, leeching him of his Ki, and it was all he could do to stay awake. Deciding that resisting was only exacerbating the situation and helping his enemy bottom out all his reserve power, he stopped struggling. He needed to regroup his thoughts and figure out how to escape. 

He cursed internally at his rather lousy slip-up and at the same time, couldn’t help but applaud the enemy’s prudence. The cyborg didn’t let up in draining him, making sure that he didn’t have even the smallest ounce of power left even when it seemed that he had already relinquished all of it; ensuring that he didn’t have any energy left to put up even the slightest opposition. Dazed and disorientated as he was, Piccolo silently swore that he was going to rip the abomination’s head off the soonest chance he got! And for a moment, it seemed that his chance was forthcoming, as that accursed Ki absorbing hand finally lifted away…

Only for him to be filled with a whole new kind of shock and terror when his mouth was recaptured at once– this time, by a pair of rather dry and bushy-moustached lips…

The Namek warrior’s jaw was pried fully open by the action, allowing Gero’s beefy and surprisingly long tongue to plunge inside deeply and thoroughly. The said appendage took its sweet time – sliding around and under his own tongue, slithering in-between his oral vestibules, scraping up his sidewalls and palate, and poking down his throat. Piccolo almost gagged, utterly revolted and yet too weak to be able to do anything at all. He expected to be dealt with quickly as soon as he was subdued, but just as he never expected to be given special attention by their new enemies, this unmistakeable sexual assault was something that he never saw coming either. He willed himself to lash out and verbalize his displeasure, but all that came out of it were muffled whimpers and weak grunts.

He felt more of his Ki being extracted via the torrid incursion—Ki he didn’t even know he still possessed. It was as though Dr Gero knew where his body kept all of its energy reserves and was making sure that there wouldn’t be any spare left anywhere for his adrenaline to draw forth. The longer it went on, the more aggressive that tongue probed him, and the more he felt his muscles go completely lax and his body become passive to the domination. Piccolo willed with all his might to send out even just the faintest telepathic beacon to the nearest of his companions; but oddly, none of them were proving to be near enough, and the greater the distance, the more substantial the amount of power required to transmit it… 

Faintly, he wondered what had become of the SOS signal he had sent Gohan via their mind-link and why the boy had not been able to locate him yet. Weak as he was, he was sure that he had received a telepathic reaction just before their connection got severed due to the rapid debilitation of not only his physical but also mental powers. Worry and concern mingled with the dread in his chest; but with everything happening, it was getting harder and harder for him to focus on anything at all.

On the very verge of passing out, the enemy finally disengaged from him. But Piccolo’s immense frustration at not even having enough strength to close his mouth overrode any meagre relief he otherwise would have felt. Gero continued to copiously lather his lips with his wet tongue, interspersing open mouthed smacks and sucks, as if relishing the taste of him. As it went on—again, much longer than the Namek warrior’s already exceptional forbearance—that frustration quickly turned to panic as it was made clear to him that the cyborg was not just interested in robbing him of his Ki and was far from through with him…

Gero finally surfaced, a lecherous grin fixed upon his face and beady eyes filled with malice. Despite his ignorance in such matters, a part of Piccolo knew he was in terrible danger – the kind one could never be prepared for. The dread curdling in the pit of his gut only spiked further as bony hands grabbed onto his obi, and with mock gentleness, slowly undid it until it fell off of him and ominously plunged down the steep drop-off to the side. Without further preamble, his predator sat back on his haunches to diligently undo his own pants… and it wasn’t long before Piccolo was face to face with Gero’s freed erection.

No matter the Namek’s weakened state, the horror and disgust he felt at the sight of the madman’s engorged and pulsating member hit him full force. Though Piccolo has had his fair share of sightings of male genitals of the Saiya-Earthling kind for almost three years straight (usually post training session, whenever Gokuu and Gohan washed and refreshed themselves in the nearest river), he couldn’t help but find the cyborg’s version of a human penis rather daunting to behold. The organ looked so enormously disproportionate to its owner’s nearly skin-and-bones frame that he was having trouble believing that it was still a hundred percent organic; curved at a daringly steep upward angle, at least eleven inches long, and no less than three inches wide – it was every bit as much cyborg as it was inhuman… The thing looked like a separate grievous entity on its own that was merely attached to a host.

Piccolo was confused. Surely, this buggy artificial human didn’t plan on copulating with him, right? Because as far as they knew, these cyborgs had no need for such activities and were hellbent on one thing: gaining power. Of course, it was highly possible that their intel was incomplete and there was a lot more information on their new enemies that Trunks had failed to procure.

“W-what… are you… doing?” Piccolo managed to wheeze out, barely above a whisper, as his captor positioned himself in between his legs while he was still too weak to do anything about it…

“Patience, my pretty little puppet, patience. You’ll see… or rather… _feel __it_ soon enough…”

Gero pawed Piccolo’s pants off of one long leg and pushed both trembling green thighs up and away from each other, anchoring each on the crook of his elbows as he leaned forward and aimed his throbbing shaft smack at his victim’s groin, pushing forcefully into the slitted centre of the patched pink area. Piccolo’s head would have reflexively snapped back if his body still had the strength to, but a mere scratchy gasp left his bruised lips… Followed by more almost inaudible noises as the cyborg repeated its crude attempts at penetrating him.

“Ohhh, so tight!” the mad scientist rasped out gleefully as his efforts to enter his mate are met with amazing resistance. “I’ve violated you so many times in the future that I almost forgot how it felt the first time I took you.”

_What? _Piccolo thought in a daze. _Just what was this __nutcase raving__ about__? __Did Gero just say that he had __already had__ sexual intercourse with him many times…? _

While he has never had sexual intercourse with anyone, he was quite certain it was what this lunatic was trying to do to him. By now, he had a pretty good idea from all the times Kririn and the other Z-Senshi talked about it. Only, he was pretty sure there was another term for it if you forced someone to do it without their consent…

“Ah, this is cosy,” Gero sighed as he paused his unceremonious thrusting actions to entertain a bout of unsound sentimentality. “I don’t mind reliving the first time I raped you; but of course, it was much more fun then because you were submissive while fully conscious… So noble and willing to sacrifice yourself just to save that boy you love so much…”

_Rape._

That’s right. That’s what it was called. Piccolo recalled the word being thrown around carelessly in a few of the old hermit’s drunken parties. He never thought he would regret ever having learnt what it meant. Perhaps if he didn’t know what was being done to him now, he would feel so much less repulsed.

_Still._

_Gero has done this to him many times? _He must truly be out of his mind if he’s claiming to have already done something he was only about to try for the first time. But hold on, he mentioned… _the future. _He claimed to have done this many times… _in the future. _

_Wait. So does that mean that this Dr Gero is from the future as well? _But if that were the case, then _where was the present Dr Gero…?_ And more importantly,_ what was he doing now? _Somehow, Piccolo was afraid to know the answers… Past, present, or future, the Namek warrior was pretty sure that he was not going to submit willingly to any cyborg, not if he had a say in it. Piccolo wanted to ask; he wanted answers. But more than anything, he didn’t want this… _If only he __w__ould heal fast enough to be able to snap this maniac’s __neck in two_ _already__!_ But as things were, he had no choice but to play the waiting game and pray that luck was on his side… because it seemed that luck was his only ally now.

For some minutes now, Gero had been preoccupied with trying to fit his gigantic shaft inside his virginal prey, thoroughly relishing every minute of it, if the drawn-out moans and lewd exclamations spilling from his foul mouth were anything to go by. After some agonizing minutes of patiently bearing the torment, Piccolo’s advanced regenerative abilities had finally scrounged up enough energy for him to move. Not wanting to wait any longer, he mustered all of his will power to compensate for what he lacked in physical power, and giving it his all, he moved alright– with just enough force to throw off his attacker; but not before attempting another weak telepathic SOS and failing… _The other Z-Senshi were nowhere within reach!_

The cyborg is momentarily unseated from his straddling position. Piccolo took advantage of those valuable few seconds to gather everything of what little Ki he had and geared up to unleash a _*****Chou Makouhou_ (*_Super Demon Mouth Gun) blast_. Unfortunately, he miscalculated the speed required to be able to successfully execute the shot – an error brought about by his weakened state… At the exact moment decided to fire it, Gero had already recovered and managed to once again, seal his mouth with one of his palms. The shot is easily neutralized and absorbed, once again, via its fearsome Power Drain ability.

“Ahhhhhh, that felt so good!” Piccolo actually felt Gero’s meaty length solidify even more as it was once again shallowly albeit snugly shoved into his nether lips. “Your energy is truly the purest and most invigorating, Piccolo!” The scientist’s hand moved away from his mouth and travelled downward, stopping to cup snugly over his hairlessly-smooth pubic mound. “Still have some fight in you, I see? Oooh, excellent! Well, this oughta loosen you up completely…” Once again, the familiar heat of the cyborg’s energy absorption technique began to radiate from its palm. Piccolo had known that this worked best when attached to one’s mouth, but he had no idea that it could also work on other orifices.…

On his crotch, it felt completely different somehow… It was draining his Ki as per usual, but it was also strangely stimulating; Piccolo’s hips bucked against the hand of its own accord, it was as though his body was revelling in the perverse sadism. Gero’s hand was moving very sensually over his most sensitive spot now, with just the right amount of roughness and pressure that it wrangled reticent groans and strangled gasps from him. His loins felt like heated coils ran through them instead of veins, his senses tingled in excitement without his permission—an alienating but enticing kind of excitement that he had never known. He realized that he was losing control of his own body and fast… _What was this madman doing to him?_

“Are you surprised that I know exactly how you liked to be touched? There's no mystery there, my little puppet. I’ve had quite literally _all the time in the world_ to experiment with you and become intimately acquainted with your divine body ever since you became my pet…”

Piccolo was torn between letting the depraved cyborg monologue and shutting him up in any way he could manage even if it meant that he had to use his own mouth for it. He hated the feeling of helplessness; but more than feeling helpless, he hated that some part of him knew that Gero wasn’t bluffing; that the psychopath could very well be reciting a prophecy of a possible future (now that they all knew that time travel wasn’t an impossibility). Yet, there was that part of him that was perpetually curious. That side of him that wanted to know more often won over. Knowledge was power, after all. Any information about the Stygian future that they were trying to avoid would certainly be useful, but he wasn’t so sure if the means was going to be worth the tradeoffs…

“I know you’re dying to understand what is happening… But don’t worry, we’ve got all day and perhaps the rest of your life– depending on how my splendidly constructed artificial you is holding up with your friends…”

Piccolo’s heart sank. If Gero had indeed made an artificial Namek version of him that was now parading as him, it would explain why his comrades were not alerted by his absence and indeed, seemed to have deserted him altogether. It certainly dampened any bleak hopes of rescue that he had been holding on to. But it was still hard to believe…_ They should easily be able to tell it wasn’t him by his doppelgänger’s lack of Ki signature, right?_

“As you’re probably already figuring out, it wasn’t random chance that I picked you out of all your friends… I didn’t think I would, but I've missed you more than I thought I would since I was forced to kill you after you tried to escape to warn your precious student that we were coming for him… Now, tsk-tsk-tsk! I couldn’t have that. You see, mutinous creations don’t sit well with me in the grand scheme of things, as history itself has taught me. I didn’t want to destroy my most beloved toy, but you left me no choice…”

Piccolo didn’t know what horrified him more at that point: the madman’s revelations about his future or how his body was betraying him… He knew that he was fighting a hopeless uphill battle; cornered and helpless as he was leisurely toyed with. Gero’s licentious movements persisted unabated even as he rambled on; his huge manrod repeatedly rimmed and dipped inside him only enough to widen and deepen the fissure a little more each time without actual penetration. The teasing was driving Piccolo’s mind over the edge as much as he hated his body for craving the unwanted carnal torment.

“But alas! After much trial and error, here we are now… You can’t even begin to imagine how long I’ve waited for this! But don't worry, I won't keep you waiting any longer… Ohhh, nnnnggghhh…!”

The Namek warrior’s body gave a violent jolt as Gero finally ripped into his sex with his monstrous manhood, not stopping until he had stuffed all eleven inches and a half of himself all the way to the thick hairy hilt and taut sacs.

“Ohhh, yes…! Ohhh, I’ve truly missed this! Ohhhh…” Gero commenced the mundane coital drilling at once, ramming his unforgiving machine of a shaft in and out of his unwilling partner without pause, impetuously building up in momentum and force. “You feel so tight and delicious, my little puppet! Ohhh, yes! My cock could fuck you like this forever!”

Piccolo would have screamed if he had the power to—would have clawed and scratched if his limbs weren’t being traitorously unresponsive to him but incredibly responsive to the stimulating punishment he was receiving. The intense barrage of pain and pleasure was shorting out what scant amount of sense was left in him and giving free reign to unbridled raw sensibility. Before Piccolo knew it, he was panting quick and hard in-between deep-drawn heaves and moans; fingers wrapped around his rapist’s arms tightly of their own accord.

“It feels good, huh? You won’t be able to bear the pleasure for long… But even if you plead, _I won’t stop. _And boy, do you love to plead!”

Gero was filling him so fully and hitting all his sensitive spots so hard; his pussy felt so unbelievably sore and swollen already that he was about ready to plead for it to end. The closer he was propelled toward that purging release that he never asked for but couldn’t wait to ride out, the more he was sure that his whole being would shatter if his hypersensitized insides were pounded and abraded for much longer.

"Ahh, aahhh! Nngg!"

“That’s right, my pretty little puppet! Writhe and squirm and beg for me to stop! I know you want to but your pride takes awhile to tame, oh but believe me, we'll get there! Nice and slow… That's what makes this all the more fun! Ahhh, nnngghh, ohhh yes!!! …Where was I? Ah, yes… So there I was, standing over your mangled corpse. I still remember it vividly, feeling utterly bereft and cheated! You gave me so much joy, you were such a good pet; the perfect toy! I tried to… shall we say… ‘reassemble’ you, of course…”

Gero paused in his dramatic narrative to give way to a few minutes of dedicated, angry pumping; as if pouring out all the frustration and grievances it had accumulated to date deep into his victim’s prone body was the therapy to its derangement. Piccolo’s pulse was outracing his breath by then, his whole body quaking uncontrollably; while his mind stumbled and fumbled in the chaos, still trying to grasp the bizarre situation; trying and failing to come to terms that he was being brutally violated by a cyborg from the future who knew things that ultimately led to his terrible predicament. But in the end, all he could do was hang on his would-be lover as he was continually rode with reckless abandon.

The old man’s speed had long passed inhuman and was definitely mechanical by then, the merciless pistoning into his abused opening left Piccolo wildly panting and perspiring hard whereas Gero wasn’t even breaking a sweat… Soon, a sensation unlike anything he’s ever experienced before gripped him from the very depths of his core where the fire within him was being incessantly stoked; that current climbed higher and continued to shoot up until it crescendoed into one devastating explosion after another that temporarily rendered him blind; ears momentarily deaf to his own booming howl as it rent the barren wastelands that went on around them for miles – the only witness to the defilement committed upon him.

Completely enervated and reduced to a shivering and sobbing mess, his body is further racked with small currents of dissipating tension and adrenaline, slowly subsiding in wave after wave of aftershocks, which all culminated in the cyborg filling him with thick and generous coagulum after another of semen that he did not even know artificial humans had…

“Ahhh…! Nothing beats releasing inside live prey! I had to make do with your cyborg twin for too long… I almost forgot how good the real thing feels!”

It took a while before Piccolo could come down from the intense headrush, but he was drained even more after the ordeal than he already had been after he was robbed of energy. A numbing feeling of fullness began to make itself known in his abdomen, and he found himself peacefully sated for some reason—like his body had just fulfilled some important biological imperative, which was to mate and become impregnated. It didn't care if it was by a cyborg or whatever else, he was on the way to having eggs… _Dr Gero's eggs._ But he was too dizzy to further ponder the nightmarish consequences of all that unnaturally sticky cyborg come overflowing from his hole and creeping down his splayed legs. All he wanted to do was surrender to the dim haze slowly draping over his mind…

“Regrettably,” Gero’s voice floated to his ears beyond his closed eyelids, followed by the sound of rustling fabric as his rapist presumably redressed—a last ounce of dignity he himself wasn’t granted, “I wasn’t able to put you back together again as perfectly as when life flowed in your veins… But I took a great many pains in trying. Your cyborg form is the closest epitome of perfection I’ve ever achieved… As you can probably tell by now, all your friends have retreated somewhere with it, and they won’t know that it isn’t actually you for a long time. Thanks to your remarkable regenerative powers, I managed to preserve enough bio-organic genetic material from your body to incorporate your clone with its very own Ki signature that is almost perfectly identical to your own. By the time they do figure it out, it will be too late…”

Piccolo felt himself being picked up and draped over the mad scientist’s shoulder like a used up rag doll; incidentally, he felt like one.

“By tomorrow my perfect creation will have released my spare clones from its secret underground pods to keep up the distraction, and by then, I’ll be far, far away from this place and time with my brand new obedient little toy.”

“Do whatever… you want… with me… But I… will never… ever submit… to you.”

“Oh, my beautiful little puppet, you underestimate me so… I didn’t earn my reputation as an insane genius for nothing. Naturally, I made sure that I had that part covered as well.”

Piccolo then felt himself being hoisted off Gero’s shoulder and onto another’s arms bridal style—another whom he presumed to be a cyborg accomplice judging by its lack of Ki. Against his will, he felt his lips being crushed against this new individual’s mouth all over again in what was to be the second kiss of his life…

But there was something very distinct about how this one moved; the kiss felt gentler, almost loving in its fragility that it made his heart lurch with a familiarity that it could only ever do with…

_No…_

_But it couldn’t be!_

By the time Piccolo’s lips were released and his eyes managed to open, his heart nearly stopped permanently from shock…

Staring back down at him was a strapping young man with big brown and intelligent eyes, unruly cropped hair, and a huge nasty scar running down one side of his time-worn but nevertheless comely face…

“Meet one of my greatest and proudest creations… _Cyborg Z-01_. Although, I’m sure you already know him dearly by his human name…”

“I’ve missed you so badly…" 

_No…_

_No, no…_

__"…Piccolo-san._”_

_Gods, no._

“Finally, we will be together again…” 

**The End(…?)**  
(Will the sullying continue in a Phase 2 of Gero's unholy "Humpty-Dumpty Project"?)

**Author's Note:**

> **Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Xenoverse/Super**/etc. belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this derivative fanwork which I do not profit from.
> 
> * * *
> 
> (2019/07/05-2019/08/07)


End file.
